leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Ballistic the Living Artillery
... Lore Abilities enemies will send them 750 units away, stopping upon colliding with an enemy champion or terrain. Enemies launched will take % AD}} bonus physical damage upon collision as well as dealing the same damage and enemies they pass through by 85% for seconds. Debris launched in this way will disintegrate upon collision. |description3 = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = |targeting = *The flavour text is a little weak - if you can offer a better pun/metaphor for "Ballistic", I'm all ears. **Abrasive personality? **Smashing good looks? }} Ballistic ruptures the ground at the target location. If an enemy is caught, Unearth deals physical damage and enemies within a small radius for 0.75 seconds. If Unearth does not hit any enemies, a piece of debris is created. |leveling = 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |range = 950 |targeting = Target Location |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |notes = }} Ballistic releases a shockwave that radiates outward at 1600-speed, destroying all hostile projectiles that it hits within a 600-unit radius. Champion-sourced projectiles destroyed by Stalwart will leave debris on the ground, up to 1 per enemy champion. |-| Spell Shield= Ballistic readies himself for seconds, intercepting and halting all oncoming projectiles for the duration (excluding structures). If Ballistic blocks a projectile from a champion or epic monster, the effect ends early and a piece of debris is created in front of him. |-| Unbreakable= For the next 0.75 seconds, Ballistic intercepts and halts all projectiles that could strike him. A piece of Debris is created around him for each champion-source projectile that is blocked, up to 1 per unique enemy champion. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 |range = |targeting = Target Direction (Persistent) |affects = Hostile Projectiles |damagetype = |notes = *"Halts" is flavour-text for "destroys", except that the projectile-artefacts build up in front of Ballistic as if forming a barrier of rubble. }} Ballistic kicks at the ground, jettisoning himself a short distance in the target direction and creating a piece of rubble from where he took off. Resets Ballistic's attack timer. |description2 = If Ballistic was standing upon rubble, Bootstrap will instead launch Ballistic in the target direction, dealing physical damage to enemies he passes through until he collides with terrain or a champion, as well as enemies he hits by 85% for seconds. |description3 = Bootstrap uses a stock system and Ballistic can have 2 casts in reserve. |leveling2 = 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |cost = |costtype = |customlabel = Recharge Time |custominfo = 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 |cooldown = 0.9 |range = |targeting = No Target / Direction |affects = Self / Enemies |damagetype = |notes = * The basic version of Bootstrap is visually similar to using the jump-jets on Mass Effect Andromeda - i.e. a less-than-graceful hop with a slightly sprawled landing. * Ballistic would likely need Lucian-tier limb freedom relative to facing direction. * Ideally he should have "slightly-sprawled" run and attack animations, allowing him to twist from landing Bootstrap to attack the Rubble created without his character fully "recovering" (standing up) - to make the gameplay flow better. * Ballistic is not intended to be as elegant of a rock-weaver as Taliyah - I want it to feel sloppy/improvised. }} Ballistic shatters the ground around him, surrounding enemies for a short duration. |leveling = 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 120 / 110 / 100 |range = |targeting = No Target |affects = Enemies |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Patch history ;March 3rd 2017 * Namesake ** Projectiles now only stop upon hitting champions. * Unearth ** Reverted previous change. * Stalwart ** Unbreakable variant now creates up to 5 pieces of rubble. * Bootstrap ** Empowered cast is now triggered by casting while stood on rubble. ;July 7th 2016 *Namesake **Projectiles now harshly slow secondary targets. *Unearth **Ballistic can now hit himself to knock himself up. *Bootstrap **Previous effect is now accessed while airborne from Unearth. **Now has a standard/weaker active. **Now uses a stock system (current 2 in reserve - might bump to 3). ;July 6th 2016 *Unearth **Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 13 seconds. *Bootstrap **Now creates debris if not reactivated. Category:Custom champions